


To Feel (All the things you took for granted)

by GushNGuts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Read, But it's narrated in 2nd person, Gen, No pre-underground stuff, POV Chara (Undertale), Sensory Imput, Very spaced out text, for once, sensory processing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GushNGuts/pseuds/GushNGuts
Summary: A recolection of the things chara felt and realized they couldn't feel anymore until it was too late.
Kudos: 5





	To Feel (All the things you took for granted)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble but got way too long, it has the right to exit though, so here you go.

Leaves, flowers, dry and coarse against your fingertips. Burning, aching, scratches and blood on the palms of your hands.

Dizzy. You're carried away, where? Wasn't this The End?

The warm, soft, things you felt before but never had enough to get used to.

Bubbles, foam, steam, fingers like raisins and fluffly towels.

Crumbles, snapy apple slices, sticky syrup wiped away with ~~his~~ your sweater sleeve.

Hardwood floors, wax crayons, knitting needles and paper cuts covered in colorful plasters.

All of the things you never expected to take for granted.

A warm body next to yours, the beans of his paw against you palm, bristly tips in his fur.

And you didn't mean to! But it has been done. Do you wish to go back? Do you?  
But it has to be done.

Burning fever, your teeth brush the scurvy in your lower lip, cold tears pass red cheeks.

Their presence, their presence and yours? It's fading. Your **SOUL** , can it be saved?

Dizzy. You're carried away, if only this wasn't The End.

A light shining, you're awake. It was The Beggining, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefuly this means I'll get back into writting!
> 
> Fun fact: I got inspired as I cuddled with my bunny plushie because she's s o f t.


End file.
